The overall objectives of the total project are: 1) to determine the acute and chronic effects of the nitrosamine hepatocarcinogens on the protein synthesizing components of the hepatocyte in an effort to determine which interactions are irreversible and related to carcinogenesis, and 2) to examine alterations in nuclear structure and function in minimal deviation hepatomas and during the process of hepatocarcinogenesis by nitrosamines. The goals for the coming year are to examine the extent of the interaction of dimethylnitrosamine (DMN) with ribosomes during the acute and chronic stages of intoxication and to compare some aspects of the structure and function of chromatin from minimal deviation hepatomas with normal hepatic chromatin.